knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 7 - Dragonforged EU
Season 7 introduced Dragonforged Armors on the european server on the 1st of December, 2016 Background story Winter came down in all its fury. Cold winds blew strong and hard, freezing livestock and turning most of the realm into icefields. Most of the wildlife quickly perished under this sudden spell of weather, and the very survival of the Kingdom was at stake. The maesters had agreed that there was something abnormal and unearthly in the air, like an evil presence. Rumour had it that the legendary dragon Eel'wik had been awakened during one of the Raid battles, and that he was plotting his ultimate revenge against mankind. The King gathered a group of the most experienced Knights and decided to send them to Mount Skone. Contrary to the maesters' opinion, he decided to equip them with all the best Fire-based Dragonforged armour. Their departure was celebrated throughout the Kingdom, but days passed and there was no news from the brave Knights. Two weeks later, the maesters, led by the alchemist Shion-Po, decided to call an extraordinary Council. 'We have detected undeniable signs of a malevolent presence carried on the air!' he proclaimed. 'Then get ready, Knights! We must fight back and stop it before we’re all frozen alive! Send out more Knights!' the King cried out. 'No! We cannot fight what we cannot see! We must control it!' another maester replied. 'We have been working with the oldest manuscripts and have deciphered a way to control and pacify what they called "Frozen Wind": a Dragonforged armour so powerful it controls all Winds. But we cannot find the way to create it. We tried to craft it using all the best-known and rarest materials, including the Dragon Crystals we recently found in Mount Skone. But our efforts have been in vain.' The crowd was petrified with fear and despair. But one hand was raised and everyone turned in its direction, expectantly. 'FUSION!' Lance, the Fusion Master shouted. 'If we cannot craft it, let's try to get this armour by fusing our most powerful armour! Let me take a look at the manuscripts. I think I have an idea!' Lance and the maesters worked day and night to discover the combination that allowed them to create the forgotten 'airbender' armour. They could feel they were close, as the combinations were getting stronger and stronger. However, they could not use any of the Fire-based Dragonforged armour for their research, as the group of Knights had taken it all with them to Mount Skone. Then he arrived. Trembling and unconscious, carried by his horse, the only Knight who had survived Mount Skone returned to the castle. Eel'wik's wrath had been unstoppable. 'The cold almost killed him, but his armour is intact. It's our last chance: we need to fuse the armour and I have a perfect match.' Lance prepared the two Dragonforged armour, and the moment they met the Fusion stone, the reaction was supernatural. A blinding light, so bright it filled the room, blazed from the resulting armour. As described in the manuscripts, the armour was surrounded by gusts of air and was Air-Air based. When the light dimmed, everyone wondered if the manuscripts were right. The last sign of uncertainty and doubt faded when, suddenly, the wind that had devastated the region stopped. 'WE DID IT!' exclaimed Lance, filled of joy. After two days, they created a team of Knights that would beat the dragon once and for all, eliminating its evil influence and neutralising the Frozen Wind. 'Now let's finish Eel'wik off and get our Kingdom back!' Armors Category:Dragonforged Armors (EU) Category:Craftable Armors